The Little Mermaid: Flounder's Fairy tale
by Turner Child
Summary: We have all heard of how the love story between Ariel and Eric. We have heard of the tale of Princess Melody...but what about Flounder? How did he meet his wife? Find out in this this exciting tale filled with love and adventure. Flounder/OC.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The young girl closed her eyes as the sea wind blew in her face. She hair from her bun and let it fly in the wind. She could feel herswlf swimming in the ocean, playing...

" Mia, get down from the crow's nest this instant!" A woman with brown hair asked.

"Emily, calm down. I am fine," came the reply.

"For goodness sake, you are a princess not some commoner. Now get down."

The young girl sighed and slowly climbed down from the crow's nest to the deck. "Emily, I know you are trying to protect me, but I am sixteen I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but there are somethings that a princess should and should not do such as climbing up there. You could have broken your neck!"

"Well, I didn't so calm down."

"Go to your room your parents would have killed me if they knew what had happened."

At the mention of the girl's parents, Mia's countenance fell. "Th-the- they would have let me climb up there. They always said that exploring and learning things were the greatest adventures ever." The princess stammered.

Emily touched her gently. "I know you still miss them, but I am in charge of you. As your maid, it is my job. Now go to your room."

The girl sighed and walked to her room and landed on her bed. She got up and looked at the ocean through the porthole. While looking through it, she couldn't help but want an adventure. She also began to wonder if there was away that she could escape royal life and be herself.

...

"Hey, Flounder, want to come play kick the crab on the reef?" asked Mike.

The blue and yellow fish shook his head. "Not today."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel up to it."

"Okay. Well, see you later."

"Yeah."

Flounder sighed as he began to swim to Ariel's grotto. It had been a year since he had last seen his mermaid friend. He really missed her.

Ariel's grotto looked the same. King Triton had restored it to its original glory. All of the human treasures were still there.

He sighed. He couldn't help but wonder if there was someone who could bring adventure in his life like Ariel and if he would ever find true love like his friend did.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first Little Mermaid fanfiction. I know it probably sounds stupid, but this idea has been nagging at me for a while. Please review. I would very much like to her your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Eric!" Mia yelled to her cousin. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

The black haired man smiled. "You can let go, Mia. Come on, I want to introduce you to my wife. Ariel, this is my cousin." He said with a small laugh.

"Hello," the red haired woman replied.

"Man, Eric, you weren't joking when you said she was pretty. At first I thought Grismby would have hitched you up with some fat, old woman," Mia joked. The two cousins laughed.

Ariel gave them a confused look. "It's an old joke, darling," her husband replied. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I am going to lay down. I have had a long journey." Mia headed up the stairs into the guess bedroom and began to cry.

...

Down stairs, Ariel hugged her husband tightly. "Now will you explain this joke that you and your cousin were talking about?" the once mermaid asked.

"Okay, I will. When Mia and I were five years old elderly lady came to the castle talking to Grismby. We thought she was one of my suitors, but she was the mother of one of them."

Ariel laughed. "So what is Mia's story?"

"That is a long story, and I think that is one that she needs to tell you herself."

His wife gave him an understanding nod.

...

Flounder continued to swim around Ariel's grotto. Memories flooded through his mind of all the adventures they had had together. He smiled an idea began to form in his head. A brilliant idea...

"Whoa dere,mon," Sebastein told the fish.

"Sorry, Sebastein, I got to go," replied Flounder.

"Wait!"

The fish sighed. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the palace. I am goint to have King Triton do something for me." The fish took off again with Sebastein following close behind him.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short. I am going to try to update again tomorrow and I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have been very busy with school. I will try to update again today**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Flounder continued to swim faster and faster. He would not stop until he reached the palace. He had to ask the King the question.

"Slow down, mon!" Sebastein yelled. The crab stopped as the two entered King Triton's throne room.

The crab bowed. "Your Majesty, it seems that Flounder has a very important question to ask you."

The King smiled at Ariel's friend. "Yes, Flounder."

"Um...uh...um...could you turn me into a human? I really miss Ariel. It has been so long since I have seen her."

"I will be happy to. Come, let us go to surface."

...

Ariel closed her eyes as she felt the waves on her feet. Her Husband's hand was in hers. Now was the time to tell him.

"Eric."

"Yes, my love."

"I am pregnant."

Her husband fell, dragging her to the ground with her.

"Eric? Eric, are you okay?"

"Ariel, whats wrong?" Out of no where Mia appeared beside her.

"I don't know. I told him I was pregnant then he fell."

The blonde hair girl burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny? This is not something to laugh about!"

"I-I- I am sorry. He fainted over the news."

"Will he be okay?"

"He will be fi-"

A bright yellow light appeared from the ocean. It began to brighten more and in its place stood King Triton.

"Daddy!" Ariel screamed. She ran to her father and hugged him. The water came to her waist.

Her dad smiled. "Hello, my daughter."

"I am so glad you are here. I have something to tell you. You are going to become a grandfather."

The King of Atlatica stared at her in utter shock. "You're prg-"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, this is a very interesting conversation, but will someone please tell me what is going on!" Mia yelled.

"Oh, I am sorry. Daddy this is Mia. She is Eric's cousin. How is Flounder?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

Ariel looked to the side and sure enough her best friend was right beside her father. "Flounder, I have missed you so much. I am so sorry that I have not been able to visit you in so long. I have been sick, not to mention I am pregnant."

"Thats okay,Ariel. I understand. Your dad is going to turn me into a human for a little bit."

"Really?"The princess asked her father.

"Yes, I am. Now stand back." The king lifted up his triton a light shot out of it.

Flounder rose up into the air. A light surrounded him. He closed his eyes as his human form began to take shape.

When the process was done, Flounder tried to walk, but he fell into the water.

Mia smiled at him, and gave him her hand. "Here. Let me help."

"Thanks." He looked into her eyes. The two stared at each other for a few seconds then looked away.

"Come on, I will help you to the palace."

Once they left, Ariel and her father began to talk. Eric had woken up and had went inside.

"Daddy, I am so happy that you turned Flounder into a human."

"So am I. He has been depressed ever since you left, but now I think everything will be fine, In fact, I think he and Mia will be great friends."

"So do I. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

Tell my sisters that I love them and miss them."

"I will. Goodnight, Ariel."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please reveiw. I am very interested to hear what you readers think. If you have any ideas of what should happen next please share it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Flounder awoke to the smell of fried eggs and bacon. The once fish now human began to rise from his bed. He fell on the ground.

"Ouch."

"Flounder, are you okay?" Ariel's voice asked him through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just have trouble walkiong."

"Need any help?"

"No, I will get the hang of it."

"Well, come down stairs when you do."

"Okay."

Now that it was silent, Flounder took in his surrounding. The room was a light creme color and the bed spread was the the color of the sea. In fact, it reminded him of the beach outside.

He took a few more steps and fell again. This time hitting his head. "Ouch!"

...

Mia sighed as she heard Flounder stumbling in the room. The poor boy kept hurting himself. She got out of bed and walked to his room. She opened the door. The sight she saw made her laugh. Flounder was tangled in his blanket.

"Now how did this happen?"

"I hit my head, and fell down. I tried to pull myself up, and when I did this happened."

The girl walked toward him and him her hand. "Come on lets go to breakfest. You will get the hang of walking eventually. Don't worry about that."

...

After breakfest, Mia decided to show Flounder around the kingdom. The boy was very interested in what everything looked liked. the last time he saw the sites was when he followed Ariel and Eric trying to get them to kiss. He had been in the water so he didn't get a very good view of it.

Flounder and Mia both headed to the town. Flounder's eyes got as big as saucers. The site were absolutely beautiful. Bakeriews, book shops, puppet shows, a dance square, and restuarants. To the fish this was the most amazing place he had ever been at.

"Come on, I got something to show you." Mia said.

* * *

**I am sorry that this story is so short. I am at a writer's block. I needxome ideas majorly**


	5. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Flounder watched in amazement as he saw the people singing and dancing on stage. Mia had taken him to see the a play,_ The Phantom of the Opera_.

"Love me that all I ask of you!" The woman and man who was acting as Christine and Raul sang the last note. Everyone stood and gave the actors of the play a loud cheer.

The fish man led Mia outside. The two smiled at each other keeping silent for several minutes.

"So what did you think of the play? Mai asked.

"Yes, I did that was amazing. If Sebastien were a human he would be directing it."

"I bet. Ariel told told me about how he had to watch the two of you."

Flounder smiled. His blond hair blew in the wind. "It was fun back then."

"I bet. Flounder, what is it like to live in the ocean?"

"It is the most beautiful place on earth. Being a human is nice, but I miss being a fish."

Mia looked down at the ground. "Well, do you think you could take me to the ocean one day?"

"Sure just tell me when and I will take you."

**Three months later...**

Flounder closed his eyes as he looked at Mia's door. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. _Okay, its now or never._ he thought. He knocked on the door timidly.

"Come in," Mia answered. The fish man listened to her musical voice and slowly went into her room.

"Oh, hi Flounder."

'H-h-hi, Mi-Mi-Mia, um..."

"Don't be nervous, little fish. You can ask me anything."

"Anything?"

Mia nodded.

The green eyed man took a deep breath. "Will you go to the masquerade with me in a week?"

"I would love to."

Flounder blushed and ran out the room. He went into his room and let out a joyous yell. Now he had to decide what to wear.

....

A week passed and Ariel was helping Mia with her hair. The blonde hair girl grimaced as the older woman began to pull on her hair.

Hours passed and Flounder was waiting for Mia at the end of the palace's staircase. He kept looking up nervously.

"Nervous?" Prince Eric asked.

"I'm not nervous. What makes you think that?"

The black hairied man chuckled. "Well, explainig you keep looking up every few second and the fact th-" his sentence was interupted by Grimsbly introducing the princesses.

Everyone looked up at the stair. Ariel and Mia were making there descent.

When the two royal ladies reached the end Eric took his wife's hand and began to dance with her. Slowly, Flounder did the same to Mia.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

Flounder closed his eye as he took in her features. Her long blonde hair was up in a fancy up do, and her green eyes sparkled with her beautiful white dress.

Unaware to the fish boy, Mia was doing the same thing. She smiled as she looked into his green eyes, his soft blond hair, and his blue suite was perfect on him.

"I like your mask," Mia said breaking the silence.

"Thank you. I like your too." Flounder's mask was a gold and Mia's was white.

"Um... Mia."

"Yes."

"I love you." Flounder gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The princess sighed.

"I love you too."

The two danced some more, but unknown to them next week was going to be the start of their biggest adventure.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am sorry that it took so long for me to update I was at a writer's block. I am not sure when I will have a chance to update again. Wednesday my exams start so it will probably be after that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Mia sat down on her bed the next day. Smiling as she thought of Floounder. It was funny how fate had brought then together. Flounder was perfect for her, the man she had always dreamed of.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other," a deep male voice said behind her.

The blonde haired girl rose from her bed and turned to the voice. She glared at the man in the black hood.

"You," she said angrily. "Get out of here before I kill you."

The man laughed. "You can't do anything to me."

"Wanna bet?" Mia lunged forward but stopped moving.

"I told you. As long as I am here you can't control anything you do. Now come with me."

Mia just glared and followed unable to control her actions. She knocked over a vase, hoping someone in the palace would here it fall.

...

Flounder knocked on the door. He was going to ask his girlfriend if she wanted to swim. He was about to knock again when he heard something fell. He ran into the room.

"Mia?" he questioned. He looked around the room and saw the broken vase. He sighed and started to pick up the shattered object .

_Ariel is going to be mad if she finds out,_ he thought. His thought was interrupted as the vase began to fix itself. He let out a scream.

Carlotte, the maid, rushed in the room. "Flounder, are yo- oh my goodness!"

The two ran out of the room and let out a sigh of relief. "What just happened?" the maid asked.

"I have no idea. I heard something fell in mia's ro- wait where is she?"

"I have no idea."

Flounder ran back into the room. Where the vase had fallen there was a letter. The man picked it up and read it:

_If you want the girl back. I need certain things from you all. Go to the child's secret hiding place and bring me the shell of the ocean's heart._

The fish left Mia's room. "Carlottte, get Ariel and Eric. NOW!"

The maid ran to fetch the queen and king. Flounder closed his eyes. He had no idea what he was going to do.

..

Mia looked around the place that her captor had put her. _No, it is impossible! I can't be a-_

"Enjoy your time here, princess. If you are good you may last the night," the man said interrupting her thoughts.

Mia gulped.

* * *

**So what do you think? Does it sound stupid? I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had wxams this week. Now that they are over expect frequent updates...**


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Princess Ariel and Prince Eric ran up the stairs to see Flounder. Carlotte had told them what had happened, and they were worried sick. The once mermaid bean to sway.

Eric caught here before she fell. "Are you all right, my love?"

"I'm fine just dizzy."

"The baby?" The prince questioned. His wife nodded.

Eric sighed. He had no idea how he would be able to help Flounder with Ariel gettiing sick. She could barely make it up the stairs at time. With a heavy heart, they went to Mia's room and began to explain to the once fish that there wasn't much they could do.

After listening to his friends, Flounder gave them a sympathetic nod. He bgan to speak. "I understand. I don't want something to happen to Ariel's baby not when she has a few months left. The two of you stay here. Eric, do you where Mia's secret hiding place is?"

The prince looked up thoughfully. He snapped his fingers. "Yes, I do. It is under wa- wait it would be easier if I showed you. Ariel, do you think you could get your dad to come here?"

"Let me get Sebastien. He was suppose to visit today."

"Good. Eric, lets go."

After walking along the beach for several hours, Eric showed Flounder Mia's hiding place. The once fish was amazed. Behind the growing vine of the castle wall, there was a secret passage that led to an under water tavern.

"How in the heck did this get here?" Flounder questioned.

"Well, you see when Mia and I were little..."

_Flashback..._

_A young boy with black hair ran across the beach from the blonde girl that was chasing him._

_"Eric, you get back here!"_

_"No!" he yelled back._

_"Get back here before I-"_

_Mia froze as did the birds and other animals. Silence filled the air never in his life had the little prince know such stillness. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed it._

_A few seconds later everything was moving again like nothing had happened. Mia grabbed Eric's ear and dragged him toward one of the kitchen windows. "Now will you stop running from me. I got something cool to show you." The little princess began to open some of the vines. _

_Eric's eyes widened. It was a secret passage that led to something like an under water grotto!_

Now in the present, Flounder just stared at his best friend's wife. "So you have no idea how it got there that is what you are basically saying."

"Yep. I think Mia does but she has kept silent about it."

Founder sighed. He hoped his girlfriend was all right.

* * *

**So what do you think? Does it make you curious? Where is Mia? Who is the man that captured her? How did the Mia's hiding place appear? Those are the questions that only I know and that you will find out soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Now don't be too angry at me ,princess. The spell doesn't even last a full day," the man in the cloak said to a female fish.

As he said those words the moon began to rise. The pale light shone on the fish. The waves began to compass her in many different colors. Her figure changed back into a human. When the proccess was over, Mia ran to the man and slapped him.

"Thank you for the lovely visit, Wyrd, but I must be off." She said as she ran.

Wyrd, the man in the cloak, laughed. "You cannot escape me. No matter where you go you will turn back into a fish. No matter where you are, and I can still control you!"

Mia just continued running. She wasn't about to stop. She had made that mistake once, and she wasn't about to do it again.

...

Flounder and Eric comtimued to look around the grotto. _What and where is the shell of the ocean's heart? _The fish boy thought with frustration. He tripped over his feet and nearly landed on a seashell. He touched it genltly and gasped. This was it! He could feel it.

"Did you find it?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Come on lets head back."

The two men did just that and there before them was by the beach was King Triton himself. The sea king smile at them. "So what trouble have you gotten yourselves into now?" He asked.

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter is so short. I am at a major writer's block! I know how the story is going to end I just don't know how to get there. My dear, good and faithful reveiwers, I am in need of your ideas please help. I would not be asking if I wasn't having such troubles.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Relief washed over Flounder as he saw King Triton. He began to tell the King what had happened to Mai and about the shell of the ocean's he finished speaking the sea king spoke. "That shell is dangerous, lad. Whoever possesses it will have unlimited power over everything."

_Why is it that every bad person is after power?!_ thought Flounder angrily. He sighed. "Well, we can't let Mia stay with this guy. He could kill her! If this shell is the only way to save her thenhe can have the power."

"Flounder, perhaps there another way to do this," Ariel said gently. The boy sighed, kicked the some sand, and went inside the palace.

...

Mia closed her eyes as she took her necklace off. She didn't want to take it off, but she knew she had to. It was necessary; it was time to act. She looked at the leaf that was in her hand and wrote something on it. "I hope this works," she murmured under her breath.

"There you are!" Wyrd's voice said behind her. He grabbed her neck and she drifted into unconscieousness.

...

Flounder tiptoed down the stairs. He was so quiet a mouse couldn't here him. He opened the door and quickly yet silently closed it behind him. "Sorry everyone but I have to do this," he whispered in the night air.

He took off but he was unaware that a crab was following him.

...

Gentle sun rays shone throughout King Eric's kingdom yet the brightest rays were in castle palace in the King's and Queen's room.

A loud knock awoke Eric and Ariel from their peaceful sleep. The two royals sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Your majesties, I am sorry for interrupting your sleep but Flounder is gone," Carlottte told them. The maid had grown quite fond of Ariel's friend and Eric's cousin. She was worried sick about them.

"What?!" They shouted at the same time. They took a deep breath.

"Carlotte, get the guards! We have to get Flounder before he does something stupid," Eric told her.

"I am coming with you." Ariel told her husband.

"No, your not. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. You have to stay here," the king told his wife.

Ariel hugged him. "Bring him home."

"I will." He gave her a kiss and headed to the door.

...

Mia could feel the pain creeping through her body as the sun's rays touched her skin. She let out a scream.

Wyrd sighed. "I told you that the spell didn't last a full day. Now it is time for you to go back to the water."

The girl backed up. Her captor sighed and snapped his figures. She landed in a lake.

The pain vanished and the waves began to turn into bright, beautiful colors. A single tear fell from her face she was no longer human. She was a fish!

I_ hope Flounder finds my necklace and the leaf,_ she thought.

...

"Sebastien, what are you doing here?" Flounder asked.

"I came to help you, mon. Now come on lets find Mia," the crab replied. The two friends marched onward unaware of the adventure that would lie ahead.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry that it took so long for me to update I was having a major writer's block plus my computer had been acting weird. So I am sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Wyrd watched Mia as she swam in the lake. He sighed. There was no way he was going to get_ her_to love him unless he had the shell of ocean hearts. With that shell he would give it to her and they would rule the seas and the whole world!

"Stay right here, princess," he laughed. She couldn't leave without dying and that was a good thing. He went inside his cottage and closed his eyes. he was going to have to prepare.

....

Flounder looked at the waves rolling from the beach. It was funny how when he was a fish he had hated the waves, but now they seemed so full of life and... power. He could feel power running through his veins as he held the shell.

Sebastien pinched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he asked the crab.

"Mon, you are starting to like that shell too much. Dere is more to dat shell dan de king told you."

"Such as?"

"Whoever possesses the shell must have a strong heart and not want it for greed. It will cause destruction to yourself. The shell itself is alive and makes those who have it want it."

"So thats why King Triton...now I understand. He was trying to protect me."

"Yeah, mon, now come on. L-"

A small flicker of light caught Flounder's attention. He walked toward it.

"Flounder, where do you think you are going?" The fish boy ran.

"Wait!" the crab shouted after him. The fish stopped.

"It is Mia's necklace.!" Exclaimed the blonde hair boy.

"How do you know?"

**_Flashback..._**

_Mia and Flounder both walked out of the book shop. They were both smiling at each other._

_"That story was great," Flounder said._

_"It sure was Beauty and the Beast is a classic."_

_"So, Mia, I have a question._

_"Yes, guppy?"_

_"I am not a guppy."_

_"Ariel says you are." The two laughed. The wind blew in their hair._

_"Anyway," Flounder began again, where did you come from? I mean you know about my family, but I know nothing of yours."_

_Mia looked down like she had something to hide. She motioned for him to follow her. "We can't talk here."_

_'Bu-"_

_"Follow me." Mia led him to an abandoned house in the town. "Well,my life is very complicated. You see I am related to a.... wizard. He is evil and mean-a-an-and"_

_Tears fell down her face. Flounder hugged her, letting her cry in his shoulder._

_"Wanna tell me the rest?" He asked when she through sobbing._

_She nodded. "He murdered my parents. I was little, but I remember him doing it."_

_"That awful!"_

_"The only thing I have left of my mother is this necklace."_

_"It must be very precious."_

_"Yes, it is very precious. The only time I will take it off is if it is necessary, and Flounder."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't tell anyone unless it is an emergency."_

_"I won't come on. Lets go.'_

Sebastien kept silent as Flounder finished tell him what had happened. "Dere's a leaf behind it man."

"It's a map!"

...

Wyrd scurried around the cottage. He had to have everything prepared. The table, the candles,the food... a knock on the door made him stop. He went to answer it.

A smile crept upon his face. There before him was the love of his life, Morgana.

* * *

**Okay, so I know you readers are wondering where Morgana came from. Well, you will find out in the next chapter... tell me what you think. I am anxious to here what you all think of it so far.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So how are you, Morgana?" asked Wyrd as he made her a hush guppy.

"I am not well. My sister was murdered by King Triton's brat and her husband," she replied bitterly.

"Do not be sadden, my love. I have something that will help you take care of them." He gave her the guppy and began to explain about the shell of ocean's heart.

...

Flounder and Sebastien looked at the map. It was very detailed and told them exactly where Mia was. She was in the Grotto of Changing Beast. There was a problem though it was under water. A warning was also on the leaf. It said do not be deceived by appearances.

"I am going to have to be a fish again," the blonde boy griped.

"Is there a problem with dat, mon?" asked the crab.

"No, no problem." Flounder sighed as the wind blew through his hair, "I'm scared.'

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that if I become a fish I will leave Mia. I know she loves the sea, but I don't want to ask her to become a fish. She has a life on land. A family an-"

"Do you love her?" Sebastien asked interrupting him.

"Yes, I do. She is th-"

"Does she love you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Den dare should be no problem,mon! IF she love you den her will follow you."

"Bu-"

Sebastien tsked. "Now come on, de grotto is underneath us. We have to get dere."

"How? King Triton isn't here so I can't be a fish again."

"Did someone say my name?"

Flounder turned. There in the water was King Triton the sun shining upon his gold crown with Eric's fleet of ships behind him.

The blonde haired boy girnned. The Sea King pointed his Triton at the fish boy.

Flounder began to rise into the air. He began to shrink. His started to lose his hair and gain fins. He smiled as he landed into the water. "Come on, Sebastien. Lets get her."

"Wait! Before you go I need the shell." Triton said.

The fish had it in his mouth. He started to give it to him then he paused. Something wasn't right.

"Whats the matter?" Asked the king.

Flounder stared at the King Triton's eyes and swan backwards. He turned around and swam like a rocket. Sebastein followed.

"Get back here!" the king yelled. The crab and fish continued to swim.

"Whats wrong?" Sebastein asked.

"That isn't the King."

"How can you be sure?"

"His eyes are red."

The two looked at each other. "De grotto is right dere,mon. You go get Mia."

"What about you?" Flounder didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"I have a few tricks up my sleev now go."

"Bu-"

Sebastien pushed him into the small hole that led to the grotto. It was in this pplace, the Grotto of Changing Beast, that would help Flonder later on in life.

* * *

**I apologize that it took so long for me to update. I had a test and the ACT this morning. So I am sorry that it took so long. What do you readers think of it so far?**


	12. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Mia sighed as she swam in the water. She didn't mind being a fish, she actually liked it. She just wish Flounder was there. She began ti hum a song.

Flounder continued to swim through the labyrinth. The cave had so many twist and turns it was very frustrating. He paused. He heard singing up ahead. It was Mia! He recognized her voice. He swam toward her voice.

"I'm never going to get out of here," the fish girl mumbled.

"Mia!"

"Flounder? Is that really you?!" she questioned.

"Of course its me. Who else would come down here to get you?" the voice replied. The blue and yellow fish came into veiw. His green eyes seemed bright in the cave.

The two hugged each other the best that a fish could. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I kept searching for you. How did you become a fi-"

"Oh how sweet," Morgana's voice said through the darkness. The octopus came out of her hiding place. "I kill Wyrd and now I have two fish I get to fry."

"You killed Wyrd?!" Mia yelled. Flounder backed away in the shadows, hiding. He put the the shell down gently.

"Naturally , child, how else was I suppose to get the shell of the ocean's heart?"

"Yo- you monster! That was my big brother!"

Mia lunged toward the octopus. She stopped before she could do anything to her; Morgana wrapped her tentacles around the female fish.

The sea witch laughed. "Who do you think it was that got him to cause you all this pain?" She then began to choke the sea animal.

"Hey, ugly! You want the shell? Come get it!" Flounder yelled. His voice echoed through out the labyrinth's walls.

Morgana ignored him and continued to choke Mia. The fish's body went limp.

Flounder could feel tears coming through his eyes. She had killed his love! He should have been able to stop her, but he was scared. He began to leave his hiding place, before he could move Sebastien appeared. The crab dragged him back before the octopus could see them.

"I will distract Morgana. You get Mia."

"B-"

"Go, mon."

Sebastien came out and began to pinch Morgana's tentacles. She began to try to hit the crab, but the crustacean had tied her them in knots!

"Mia, I am so sorry," Flounder tears in his eyes, he carried her dead body away from the fighting scene and to the place he had hidden the shell.

"Stupid shell," he murmurred. "You caused this!"

The shell began to roll. It touched Mia. The female fish let out a breath.

"Flounder?"

"Mia, I thought I lost you!" He gave her a quick kiss.

"For a moment you did. The shell did it." She siad when they broke off their kiss.

"Huh?"

"The magic in it. It used it all up. No one can use it again."

"How do you know?"

"I felt it."

A loud crash interrupted their conversation. The two fish began to swim.

"Slow down, you guys!" Sebastien yelled. The crab followed them.

"I am glad we are safe," Flounder said.

As soon as he said that, Morgana appeared behind them. She had gooten free from her tied up tentacles and was now ready to use them. She grabbed the three sea animals and began to drag them away.

"Morgana!" King Triton's voice yelled behind them. He lifted his weapon and fired it before he could hit her she disappeared. The lighting was headed straight for Flounder. Mia jumped in the way. The lighting hit her and she went limp. Her form began to change back to a human.

They began to head to the surface. Once they reached it, King Triton handed Mia to Prince Eric on his boat.

Flounder stared at her. He began to pray that she would be okay.

...

"So what exactly happened, Your Majesty?" Sebastien asked the next day.

"After I turned Flounder into a fish, I had this strange feeling to get the shell. The power for it had me for a second."

"So that's why you wanted it so badly."

"Yes."

The king looked over at Flounder. He smiled the fish was worried sick for his girlfriend. "Come on, lets head to the surface to see Mia."

The three made their way up.

...

Ariel and Eric sat on the beach. "You do realize that our child will be here in a few months right?" The queen asked her husband.

"Yes, its just hard to belive."

"I know. Look daddy is here!"

"How is she?" Flounder asked.

"She will be fine. She will have a long recovery, but she will be fine." The two royal answered their friend.

Flounder let out a sigh of relief. Mia was going to be all right and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? I have the epilogue left so enjoy.**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few months passed. Princess Melody had been born and Morgan was causing trouble again. This trouble had caused Ariel and Eric to keep their daughter from the sea by building a wall around the castle, but in doing so they had locked Mia in as well.

The girl sighed as she looked out the window. She missed Flounder, she missed the sea... there was only one thing to do.

That night a monkey wretch went missing no one knew were it went. The next day Mia went missing a part of the wall went little weak.

...

Years passed and Mia and Flounder got married and had several children and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Okay I know it is short, butI couldn't think of anything else to write so... what do you readers think?**


End file.
